Troypay OneShot
by BBShipper
Summary: i suck at summaries but basically a oneshot of how troy and sharpay secretly like each other.sounds better than i described it lolDisclaimer:I dont own HSM,if i did i wouldnt be on here writing about it lmao.


Oneshot.

She loved him.

He loved her.

Simple right?

Actually as far away from simple as could be possible.

You see she's the high school drama queen and all around "ice princess" and he's the cutie basketball captain,their worlds couldnt be more different.Little did they know their feelings for each other were returned.It all started one normal school-day afternoon:

Damnit Sharpay said quietly to herself,her car wouldnt start.She kept turning the key again and again but nothing,she looked around there was no-one there,everyone else had left.She was about to give up hope when she heard someone shout her name,"hey Sharpay need a ride?"She turned around to see who it was,"hey Bolton" she said back,"im fine thank you very much" she continued turning and turning the key."Ok" he simply said carrying on to his car.She sighed and ran after him,"would you mind?"she asked."Not at all i only live a few blocks from you,hop in" he said closing his door.At first as the began driving there was an uncomfortable surface,"sooooooo Sharpay um have you got a song sorted for your audition tomorrow?" he asked sounding interested."As a matter of fact ive had it down to a tee for 2 weeks,how do you know about the auditions anyway basketball boy?she returned."Umm well uh...im trying out"he nervously blurted out.She rudely snorted,"You?A musical?Ahh Bolton you cannot be serious"."Actually,i am Sharpay why do you have to be so mean all the time i'm not just a basketball captain ya know there are other things i can do"He sharply asked.Sharpay turned away from him,"sorry Bol-Troy so uhhhh what song are you singing?"She asked."Like you care" he snapped keeping his eyes on the road."Look im trying ok,i just..i'm not good at conversation i can only be me,the ice princess"she finished using speechmarks on her last words.Troy sighed,"your not an ice princess but you could try a little harder i know theres a nice girl in there she just doesnt show all that often"."Dont count on it,you'd probably still hate me anyway" she retorted looking down at her feet.

"I've never hated you Sharpay...i never will"Troy casually said

"Oh yeah whatever i bet at school you join in the teasing about my brother and i with all your little basketball buddies"She returned.

"Actually i havent,its mean"Troy said sounding a little sympathetic

"Dont give me that Bolton,the only people that dont say anything are the ones that are scared of me,oh my gosh are you one of them?"She questioned

"I'm not scared of you,your just a girl,a girl i used to be close friends with but she seems to have forgotten about that"He said reminiscing

Conversation(SSharpay,TTroy)

S:Liar,your scared of me

T:We've already been through this im not scared of you

S:(laughs) You so are

T:Sharpay!i'm not scared of you

S:Yes you are

T:Not!

S:Are!

T:Not!

S:Are!

T:I like you ok!

For a few minutes they sat in complete silence."You can't like me"Sharpay whispered."But i do i really do"Troy answered as he pulled over,"but the question is do you like me back?" he asked.

S:No

T:You sure?

S:I dont like you

T:Ok then,i'll take your word for it

S:So thats that then

T:Yep i'll take you home now

S:Troy,i'm just not good with saying how i feel ok

T:You already said how you feel,you dont like me and thats fine

S:But im such a liar,i do like you...maybe even more than like you

(Pause)

T:Your just trying to make me feel better,theres no need to lie,i'm fine

S:I'm not lying.Its always been you.When i see you i get butterflies.When we argue a part of me wants to slap you but the other part of me wants to tell you how i feel and kiss you until my lips go numb.I've never told anyone how i feel,until now.I like you ok Troy.I wish i'd have been the first one to admit it but i'm not strong enough.

T:I appreciate you opening up to me,i've got something else to tell you

S:What is it?

He brushed her hair from her face,stroking her cheek."This" he said kissing her lips,Sharpay felt an electric shock move through her body and she relaxed into the kiss.Wow!She exclaimed as they pulled apart looking into each others eyes.As they pulled up in Sharpay's driveway she asked him a very important question,"are we together?"she asked a little confused,"if you dont mind dating a basketball boy" he retorted with a smile.She smiled back,"i dont mind at all" They kissed again before Sharpay got out of the car,"Love you" she yelled going up the stairs toward her house,"Love you too he replied driving off into the night.


End file.
